<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horizon by jen0s_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975060">Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0s_cats/pseuds/jen0s_cats'>jen0s_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Adventure &amp; Romance, Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mingi is dumb as hell, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seonghwa is the only smart one, Shy Kang Yeosang, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Survival, Treasure Hunting, Witchcraft, Woosan, big swear, dont judge me, i hope ;), impications of seonghwa and hongjoong ;), mentions of other Idols, not historically accurate, this won't be basic;, yes this is another ateez pirate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0s_cats/pseuds/jen0s_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* RE-WRITING BEFORE CONTINUING*</p><p>"We’ll arrive somewhere on the horizon over there. If you wanna get on a boat with me right now. You, you need a pirate king"</p><p>or</p><p>Choi San was crown prince. And he was supposed to be dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung &amp; Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am re-writing this !</p><p>and this is the first chapter now, please enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You up now?" Yunho was hovering over Mingi's bed, poking at his cheek, waiting for him to finally wake up. Mingi would have slept the whole day away if someone wasn't there to wake him up every morning. His black eye patch hung lazily over his eye, trying its best, and succeeding to stay on throughout the night. "Captain needs you." Yunho leaned back against the door frame, rolling his neck around as he waited for some sort of movement from the taller. </p><p>"How long was he looking. What does he need?" Questions were suddenly flowing out of Mingi as he scrambled around to get out of the mass of blankets on top of him. Everyone responded to a sentence that had the word 'captain' in it. Hongjoong was short, very short and not the slightest bit intimidating to someone like Mingi, but at least he was a stern, knowledgeable captain. </p><p>Tucking in his red shirt and tightening the strings on the top and shoving his gun in its holster, Mingi glanced out the window of their cabin to see if anything particular was going on. He still had his maps scrambled around the dark wood desk, not bothering to organize them last night because they were always scrambled in the morning anyways. </p><p>"Its only been five- Mingi something er- someone washed up clinging onto a barrel. He was draped over it like a dead man." Yunho replied, sheathing is sword before following the red haired male up the stairs and out onto the deck.</p><p>"Is he alive?" Mingi wriggled his eyebrows, smoothing down his hair to try and look as good as possible before making it to the deck. Everyone was gathered up by the wooden plank, seeming to surround something, presumably the thing Yunho was talking about just moments before. Someone, it was someone with black hair and a chunk of white taken out in the front laying there in the center of the circle. Everyone was surrounding the male, the creaking of the wood under the tall pairs feet signaled the circle to part. And there he was, laying there alive, soaking wet, but alive. </p><p>"He's alive? I think." Wooyoung leaned down to the male, furrowing his eyebrows slightly while looking down at the male. He had a full silk garment, and wasn't exactly wearing it, not all of it at least. The undergarment layer was what he was wearing, the brightly colored outer layer was placed nicely on top of him, serving as some sort blanket. His hair was damp, the garments soaked with salt water probably not doing the greatest job at keeping him warm.</p><p>"He is noble, how did this even happen." </p><p>"Well I’m sure he wasn't alone, I wonder where he was headed. Maybe we should-" Yeosang inquired quietly, but was halted mid sentence by none other that the captain.   </p><p>"We are pirates. Not some search team for people that wash up aside our ship. We can ask when he wakes up. Now, lets just get back to our jobs. Jongho maybe make him some simple broth, Mingi take him to the brig. Who knows, he could have been floating around for a while." The captain finished his little spiel before willing everyone back to what they were supposed to be doing. Rigging, navigating, cleaning and doing whatever else they had to complete before Hongjoong got mad. </p><p>【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】</p><p>San woke, his eyes only opened slightly as they were being greeted by a strong beam of light. He was rocking softly side to side. <em>Left to right, left right</em>. Wherever he was laying it was undoubtedly moist, humid and it certainly had a special smell to it. He eventually came to his senses after laying there and looking at the rocking ceiling for a bit, still being only able to sit up and glance around. Then San realized the cage he was being kept in, the iron bars holding him in and many bruises all over his body. His clothes and hair were still damp with salty ocean water. His head ached, and he was very dehydrated. </p><p>He didn't remember much, the only thing sparking in the back of his head was the image of his ship on fire as he sailed away on, something. Did it blow up? Sabotage? San had no idea, but his head was spinning just thinking about it. But his family was on there, his dead family.</p><p>"Um, hello." He spoke up, bringing his hands up to his neck in shock at his deep and raspy voice, it hurt his vocal cords to even get those simple words out, he was barely able to even do so. But that was the only thing he could do, San was to tired to get up off whatever he was laying on at the moment.</p><p>"Your awake, let me tell captain." Yunho flinched at San's horse voice, dropping his mop and heading up the creaky wooden stairs.</p><p>"What! Hey-" San called after Yunho, quickly cutting himself off before he strained his vocal cords. San stood up and waved his arms out as if that was doing anything to alert the short haired male. His head spun from the sudden movement, stumbling a bit from the rocking of the ship as he wobbled over to the edge of his cell. The rather thick iron bar being his only support. San felt heavy, like it was almost impossible to move around normally on a rocking wooden raft.  </p><p>"Meet me down here." Hongjoong called up as he went down to the brig, though San only heard the second half of his sentence, watching the male strut down the stairs.</p><p>"Well you have caused a commotion, quite a big one at that." The captain came down the steps, reveling himself to the male in the cage. Hongjoong came close, but far enough away so San could not reach him if he tried, just incase. </p><p>"Who are you exactly?" San raised an eyebrow looking at the man, he was sloppy looking, and had an orange length of cloth tied around his rather slim waist as a belt. The captains hair was greasy and out of place, there were holes all over his tan pants and his right arm was wrapped in some cloth.</p><p>"Aren't you on my ship now? I could haul you off and throw you back in the god damn ocean." Hongjoong sneered, still watching San in his cell as he struggled to stay afoot. The captain unsheathed his sword, tapping it against one of the many iron bars, mostly for the scare factor of course, he didn't plan on actually doing anything with it. Of course it worked, causing San stepped back a little bit frightened, "Now, introduce yourself."</p><p>"I am Choi San of the Choi family." He affirmed, raising his arms slightly as if his claims were obvious to the captain. "I was on my way to Europe for an arranged marriage."</p><p>"Well, say goodbye to your wife because we aren't going that way. We found you, and your stature is not exactly our priority. What did you even do back in wherever the hell you came from?" Hongjoong still had his sword out, even though San was in a cell and probably to weak to even lay a finger on him. Oddly the captain wanted to know more about the male standing in front of him, where he came from, what he did, and whatever the hell caused their ship to sink. And of course the most important one, why he had a bright white chunk of hair in the front, he had never seen anything like that before. </p><p>"Well, I was a nobleman, learned how to fight, and even took up some sewing skills." San hid a smirk, he was proud of the things he had done, none of the noblemen knew how to sew. He simply took it up because he was always taught to be well rounded and to try new things. The captain however was not the same, he was unimpressed and unbothered by San's accomplishments. </p><p>"Can you mend cloth? We could reuse destroyed sails and have more clothes to wear." Mingi came down the steps with his hands on his hips and a bit of pity in his voice. Of course he gave pity to the male, Mingi was more a big softie than a harsh pirate, but someone had to balance out Hongjoong and Seonghwa's strong attitudes. Mingi stood right next to the captain, earning a harsh look from the shorter male who wore nothing on his face, keeping the same eye on San as if he was going to move or 'sneak out'.</p><p>San was standing there, half still getting used to the rocking of the ship and half trying to pay attention to the conversation happening in front of him, still clenching onto the iron bar like his life depended on it. "I can mend stuff, just drop me off at my indented destination." San spoke through his sore vocal cords, looking up to the two males in front of him.</p><p>"Not exactly, we aren’t headed in that direction Mr. Choi, we are headed to uncharted lands." Mingi addressed, crossing his arms softly over his chest. </p><p>"Uncharted-" San's eyes widened a bit, his throat closing as he tried to choke out a few more words. He was not going to even attempt a compromise with these guys, they were pirates and he had to say here, he had to play their game now. "Fine. I'll stay here." San sighed, loosening his grip off the iron bar just a bit. </p><p>"Oh, and if you slack off I will not even hesitate to throw you overboard. Watching you walk the plank would be a fun afternoon." The captain joked, San not getting the joke in the slightest. Hongjoong really just wanted to scare the boy a bit, enough to get the message across that the high class he was in did not matter out here on the Star 1117.</p><p>"You will be Wooyoung's responsibility until you are used to life around here, he will give you a change of clothes, and a tour of the ship." Glancing over at Mingi, Hongjoong nodded, signaling him to go ahead and unlock finally the cell door, allowing San to roam around the ship as he pleased. </p><p>"Maybe Seongwha or Jongho should show him around, ya know being-" Mingi was cut off by the stern look that was shot his way. He hushed up, stepping away from the cell door, allowing San to <s>step</s>, stumble out.</p><p>"Seongwha is first mate, he does not have time for that. Jongho is making our dinner. He is new here and Wooyoung knows this ship the best. Are we clear?" Hongjoong growled, glaring at Mingi, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Yes, I'll go get Wooyoung." Mingi did not dare retaliate, still not strongly believing in the captains decisions, but he was not the one in charge, and he knew that.</p><p>ˏ 𓏧 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓋒 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓏧 ˎ</p><p>Wooyoung had showed San around the whole ship, where the bunks were, kitchen and where he would be doing his work, and it was nothing the male was used to. They were swaying constantly, but San just had to get used to that, and work. Choi San had never done any actual work in his life, he was always the one sitting on his royal ass drinking ginger tea or practicing a sport. But it was never actually work. Nonetheless the stumbled after Wooyoung, who he found to be quite hyper for such an early morning. </p><p>"Well I'm sure you already met captain Hongjoong, he is not that hash all the time. That's Seonghwa up there, he is first mate, ya know second to Hongjoong. Our navigator and nurse is the one next to him, that's Yeosang the one with long hair." Wooyoung explained as he walked San along behind him, who was paying more attention to the endless ocean view right over the side of the ship. Wooyoung was walking backwards with a stupid smirk on his face, and he could care less about the rocking or sudden movements of the ship. San on the other hand was stumbling almost every second, trying to prevent himself from faceplanting on the deck by holding onto anything and everything he could. </p><p>"And the tall one, with the red hair, and eye patch?" He knew he recognized someone, and that tall ass man holding a spyglass to his uncovered eye just happened to be him.</p><p>"Mingi? Yeah he is a softie. The quartermaster." Wooyoung smiled as he named dropped, jumping onto the barrel that was behind him, not even checking where he was jumping or if the barrel was actually behind him. But San was almost certain he just did that to show off.</p><p>"And you, Wooyoung?" San met someones eyes for the first time on this ship, he had never seen anyone with grey eyes before. </p><p>"I'm a barrelman, and rigger." Wooyoung smiled, proud of his title even though he was really nothing compared to a captain or noble. San only made an effort to nod, clenching his eyes closed for a second, wanting to simply slip away from all of this, madness, and rocking back and fourth. He ran his hands through his hair, it still felt crusty from the water and left little white specks of salt to decorate his palms. </p><p>"And that's Jongho, he is really strong. He is the ships cook, and he rigs things up sometimes." Wooyoung explained, side eyeing the strong boy to his left who san had heard of before. He had no shirt on, showing off the tattoo of the sun he had on his left arm, along with wearing a brown piece of cloth acting as a headband to keep his hair from being bothersome. Jongho's hands were wrapped and he was sweating, probably from doing so many jobs at once while San and Wooyoung were doing practically nothing. "And that’s Yunho, the boatswain, he is usually cleaning- I feel kind of bad sometimes."</p><p>San noted the names of everyone, trying to remember them either by hair color, tattoos or 'social' status on the ship, glancing back at his guide once he was done collecting thoughts. </p><p>San was a bit uncomfortable in his clothes he wasn't even going to lie to himself, he had been doing that long enough already. The shirt he was given was really not in any shape to be an actual shirt, with only had one button in the middle of it. His chest almost being fully exposed, along with the lower half of his torso being blown into the wind every time it moved his shirt. The white fabric was thin, so thin you could basically see through the thing and his pants wern't exactly pants, more like shorts with holes everywhere.</p><p>"Are you cold San? It is rather windy right now." Wooyoung bit his lip, his right eyebrow furrowing a bit, as he noticed the male creep his arms tighter over his chest to try and cover himself, legs crossed for warmth. </p><p>"Oh, no that not it. Just feel a bit-.” Stan felt exposed, not really sure how to to tell a pirate that he was feeling really embarrassed in the skimpy shirt and short getup. </p><p>"So you are the San everyone has been talkimg about." Seonghwa retired from the wheel, meeting the two boys down on the main deck. "Is Wooyoung treating you well, how are you adjusting?" </p><p>Seonghwa was wearing a blocky, black tank top with long cuts down the side that reached his black and red belt. San had no idea what this getup would look like without the belt, as that was what held the long bottom parts of the male's shirt close to his body. It almost looked like he was wearing one of those coats with the tails on the back, but at least he looked good. San also noticed his tattoos, he had a compass looking tattoo on his forearm that San couldn't quite tell what it really was and two small lines across the bridge of this nose. The taller also spoke in such respect, almost shocking San when he first heard him speak up.  </p><p>"I am doing alright. I heard you came from high-" He begun his bow before being cut off by the sudden snap of the first mate.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Seongwha tiled his head to the left slightly, it looked like he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Nonetheless he did not particularly like his high class life he had left behind. He was forced to be formal, and arranged marriages were definitely not for him. Seonghwa liked making his own decisions, being in charge of his life and not having people judge your every move was just a plus. </p><p>"Mingi implied it?" Wooyoung guessed using the few things San had told him while they were on their little tour, uncrossing his legs and laying back onto the wall while he listened to their conversation.</p><p>"Why would you hate it? As a noble you only had to worry about one thing, marriage." San pitched in, sharing lookes between the two, noticing that Seonghwa still had a hand on the back of his neck. </p><p>"San, some like making their own decisions and having an actual life. And Wooyoung give him a damn shirt, with more than one button. San is uncomfortable, look at him." Seonghwa looked over to the shorter boy again, his arms still crossed over his chest, trying to cover up as much as he could.</p><p>"Oh." Wooyoung leaned forward, looking at San's fragile frame in that sad excuse of a shirt he had found. San was indeed uncomfortable, and trying to wrap the shirt so that it covered more of his body, to both feel modest and keep warm. </p><p>"San?"</p><p>The male looked around frantically, his rapid breaths continuing to get closer to one another, hyperventilating. Seonghwa reached to lift the boy by his pale elbow, helping him to stand up and not rely on the support of whatever object he had found that time. The noble pushed past Seonghwa, leaning over the railing and vomiting over the side of the ship. The two cringed, Seonghwa with his whole body, earning the attention of Yunho and Mingi, who quickly looked away again, not wanting to see a boy vomit over the side of their boat.</p><p>San wiped the vomit off of his face, still leaning over the rail to try and contain himself. Aside from the different color pool of water right below him, the ocean was a pretty blue color for the time being. And he didn't get any vomit on the ship itself, thank god.</p><p>"Come on, lets take a rest." Seonghwa looked back to San, holding his shoulder and bringing him back over the railing. San hung his head low as he followed the taller down to the stairs. The broth that Jongho had made him was no longer in his stomach, but all in the water probably being washed away as he thought about it. He silently followed Seongwha down the steps, who was now digging in the box of clothes, stolen clothes to be exact. "Here, this has at least three buttons, and it is a thicker fabric. There is other things in here if you want."</p><p>San simply nodded at Seonghwa who was sitting down, trying to slow his breathing down back to normal. His stomach still hurt, and he felt downright disgusting from the salt water he had previously been 'swimming' in.</p><p>"Hongjoong was a runaway, his parents were cruel to him, horrible things. He was tired of that life and ran away with pirates, that's how he got this ship, he stole it." Seonghwa handed San the shirt after his little speil, earning the shorter's attention as he turned around so that the noble could feel more comfortable changing his shirt. </p><p>"And Mingi's eye?" San didn't exactly mean to pry for information but it sounded like Seonghwa was just going to tell him anything he asked, so might as well pry a little. He slipped his arm into the sleeves of his new shirt, still wondering why everyone had been so nice to him. The stories he had been told all his life were nothing like this, pirates were evil men who did nothing to benefit anyone but themselves. That they killed for fun and ordered others of the sea around. But so far it was nothing of the sort, they all seemed, nice.</p><p>"We found him with a huge gash over it, Yeosang did the best he could."</p><p>San simply nodded, still taking in the whole situation, wondering how he was actually still alive. He was the only one that made it out alive, how? He couldn't yet recall.</p><p>"Now only when your ready, come back up. Sit anywhere and just relax, don't go up onto the helm." He concluded his speech, bowing slightly, sticking one arm out to the side as he did so, leaving San in the dim, moist room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO YES, finally i updated this after a long ass time i am so sorry for anyone who was waiting to read more of this hehe.</p><p>But a little bit of tea on this; this chapter was actually written months ago and i read it again today and umm HATED IT. Sooo since my writing skill is better now [ at least I HOPE OML ] i decided to revamp this entire story and go through the story again to write it better than i would have over a month ago.</p><p>SO this will be updated more frequently now, maybe every week [ hopefully ]. I did just hurt my finger yesterday so it takes me much more time to type things out, but it will still be getting out do not worry.</p><p>AnYwAyS, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you are reading Always [other story], it will be updated tomorrow :) okay, byeeeee</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank youu ~ </p><p>my twt is @___chamber5 if you just wanted to chat or request anything :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>